USB portable drives are used to store information. The USB portable drive is inserted into a USB connector of a computer or other host system to transfer data between the USB portable drive and the computer.
These USB portable drives typically include an outer housing and an USB connector that extends beyond the outer housing. A separate cover is removably secured to the outer housing. The separate cover is provided to protect the USB connector when the USB connector is not in use. These covers are often plastic caps that are easily removed from the USB connector. Such caps are commonly misplaced by users when the USB connector is in use.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a USB portable drive which protects the USB connector while not in use without the need for a separate cover.